Black Roses
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: SessKag After Kagomes mom dies she must move to Japan to live with her dad. She soon finds out that her dad works for a dangerous gang. Our beloved Sesshomaru has eyes on our dearest Kagome. A Cay story.
1. The Passing of My Mom

AN: Well hello people! The author of this story is CAY! This is my first Fanfic story. I will except opions and ideas. Um...flames will be ok with me but I hope I wouldn't get them. I will try to update as soon as I can but I'm slow so I don't know. School will be coming soon and I probly would update less. But don't fear because I'm here:) And because I have a wired older sis who will keep bickering at me if I don't...so...yeah...ENJOY

* * *

**Black Roses**

**Chapter 1**

**The Passing of My Mom**

(…………………………………………………..)

Kagome's POV

Kagome was waiting for the ambulance to get her mother. Her mother had fallen unconscious about five minuets ago. Her mom's breathing was scarce. Kagome was crying very badly. She finally heard two men walk in the door. She called out to them saying she was over here. The men came and sat bye my mother and myself. One man put a breathing mask on my mom. Then they both laid my mother on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance. Neighbor's watched with wide eyes as we were coming from are apartment. I sat with my mom all the way to the hospital.

We lived in Madison Wisconsin. I was born and raised here, all the seventeen years of my life. My mother left my father when I was still in the womb. As far as I know, I am the only child.

(………………………………………………….)

-When we were in the Emergency Room I was told to wait. Wait, wait, wait, how could I wait when I was so worried. I never stopped crying. After about an hour one of my mom's doctor's came out and told me news I would never forget for an eternity. "I'm so sorry Kagome, but your mother has a short time to live. Her immune system has just gotten to weak to handle. Her Breast Cancer will take her life in ammonium of days. No more then two weeks."

'_W-what! No….this….no….,'_ I thought over and over again in my head while crying my eyes out.

"Would you like to go see your mom? She's conscious now."

"Yes I'll see her." I went to the room I was told was my mom's. When I got there my mom was sitting up some what smiling at me. "Mom…I'm scared."

"Don't be. Everything will be ok, my mom said."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"No, your wrong…your wrong."

"Kagome give me a hug." Kagome stood up and hugged her mom. They stayed that way for along time.

After awhile my mom backed away. "Kagome I must tell you something important."

"Um….ok." she said still shaken from the days events, what was going to happen to her, when her mom… passed?

"Well….your father is not dead, he is alive since I last talked to him."

I was in shock. I finally managed to get words out. "What the fuck! Why in the hell have you kept this from me?"

"It was for your own sake-" she said shaking her head like it was no big deal.

"I can't believe you!" she threw her hands in the air.

"Kags, let me explain something's before you explode." Her mother said trying to calm her daughter down.

"Well you better start explaining….I mean come on how could you do this to me?" said Kagome standing up and beginning to pace back and forth across the room.

"Please stop your yelling so I can actually tell you things you need to know."

"Ok….just…explain."

"Well anyway I want you to go with him after I'm gone."

"Mom don't say that. I don't want to hear that."

"Kagome get a pen and piece of paper." I hesitated at this but got up and got what I was told to get and sat back down. "Ok, he doesn't live anywhere near here." There was a long moment of silence.

"Mom…are you ok?" My mom looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Anyway back to what I was saying. He lives in Tokyo, Japan." I was trying cope with what I just heard, but it was hard.

"He lives in Japan!"

"Yes, so that means you are going to have to go live there."

"What…no! Besides I'm not going to live with him."

"What do you mean by that? You have to. He's your only living relative."

"Well if he wants me he will come live here!"

"Sweetie I'm sure he will not want to move."

"Why not?"

"Because…..because….just because."

"Because why mom?"

"Kagome there is some things about him that are disturbing. I will tell you tomorrow but right now I'm just to tired."

"Mom…is he a bad person?"

"Like I said I will tell you these things tomorrow but please I want to go to bed." I looked down. I was scared to know about him. About his life. About him and my mom. I was just scared.

"Mom does he know anything about me….please can you just tell me this now….please….please."

"Oh, ok. You know when I would go away to my little vacations?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I would go far distances to send him pictures and letters about you. I would also call him."

"Why so far?"

"Like I said before it was for your own sake. I didn't want him finding you or me."

"So he isn't a good person then?"

I was looking down again but then I looked up finding my mom sleeping.

"Oh, mom I love you so much," I said aloud. I stood up and planted a kiss on my mom's forehead. I then sat back down and fell into a deep sleep beside my mom.

-I woke up to the whole room beeping. I first looked to my mom who was up looking at me with sad eyes.

Then she spoke for the last time on earth.

"Kagome…I…love…you…890-…31-…9123-." At this point I was bawling my eyes out. There were a couple of nurses and a doctor. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! The button was clicked off by a nurse……My Mom, My Best Friend was gone.

(……………………………………………………)

**End Chapter 1**

**The Passing of My Mom**

* * *

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


	2. The Meeting

**AN: Well thanks to all of you who reviewed. It helped me be more confident about this story. Well this chapter might be boring but it will get better latter on. I'm introducing Sesshomaru in the next chapter! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...:( (I forgot to do that last time so wahla!)**

**Black Roses  
Chapter 2  
The First Meeting**  
(...)

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

As I was flying the continental flight to Tokyo, Japan I couldn't help but to think back to the week that lay in my past.

I had gone over my mother's will with her lawyer. It stated that I was to enheritate all my mom's belongings and her money. The will also clearly stated that I must go live with my father. The lawyer, Ms. Ashton, asked if I knew how to contact him.

I nodded and gave her the phone number that my mom gave me before her last breath. She then said that was good so we could call me dad right away. I asked her if she had any information on my father. She said yes and handed a folder to me. After she handed the folder to me she went to another room to call me dad.

After she was gone I opened the folder and started to read the little of information about me dad. It seems that my dad has no wife and never had before. I also read that he had no other children. Which I was relieved he didn't. He worked as the assistant to Inu Tashio Inc. (AN: Inu is the bosses first name and Tashio is his bosses first name ) It also mentioned that he lived in his bosses home with his bosses two sons. (AN: hehe…guess who!) I was thinking 'strange' over and over in my head. It also had his address and phone number, "I should've looked this up before even though I thought he was dead, I said out loud." I put down the folder because there was no more information. Moments later Ms. Ashton came in with a sad but happy smile on her face. She told me that my father was sad of the news but was very happy to see me again. After some silence she began again saying that four of his trusted friends were going to be coming to help me with some everything, that the men and I would be flying on my father private jet. I kept thinking why wouldn't my father come and get me himself.

I was very worried about all of this. I mean who wouldn't be if they were in my position. I never got to finish the conversation that I so desperately wanted to finish so I could've found out some things about my dad.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a flight attendant who worked on the jet asked me if I wanted anything to drink or eat. I said no. After that I stared to think back to the wake and the funeral.

The wake and the funeral were on the same day…how stupid is that? I kept thinking. That day was a normal wake and funeral. All I kept hearing was 'I'm so sorry' and crying people. Of course I was mourning but I never really paid attention because I had so much stuff on my mind. After all of this I had to go to my home and pack because I was moving in about two days. Through most of the ceremony I was just thinking about my mom and dad.

I miss my mom so much. It's too hard to even come up with words. She is everything to me and I will never see her again int'l I pass on to heaven.

My dad is another story. I have no clue of what will come of me living with him. I'm happy, scared, worried, it's just all to much.

Again I was pulled out of my thoughts when I got this feeling in my gut. _'Well I better go to the bathroom' _she thought with a smile. So I got up and headed for the bathroom. While in there I was thinking about my house and things I left behind.

I was at my house packing things when four men came and knocked at the door about an hour ago. I greeted them and they greeted me. They told me that they were the friends and co-workers of my father. They seemed nice but I still felt uncomfortable around them so I gave them some tasks and tried to stay out of there way. Most of the things that were in my house were either going to charity or just staying there for the next person who moves in. Some things went to people that my mom and I knew.

When we were done I started saying my good bye's to everyone in the parking lot that myself and my mom knows. This event was very hard on me because it was hard to say my good-bye's to friends and other people I knew. And some of my mom's friends.

When we were at the air port and on the jet I met the people who were working on it. We soon took off. Right now I hated my life. I didn't want to leave the place that I grew to love through my 17 years of my life. _'I fucking hate this I screamed in my head.'_

Once again I was pulled out of my thought's when the intercom came on with the pilot's voice saying that we were to arrive in Tokyo, Japan in fifteen minuet's. Right now I was at this point I was so nervous and sweating like crazy. I'm so sacred.

When we got of the jet I had my back pack on my left shoulder. I was coming out the door when a man came up to me smiling like crazy. When he got to me he hugged me tight. "It's nice to meet you Kagome. How are you…you hungry?" The man, who claimed I was his daughter, asked." _'I guess this must be my father.'_ "Um…hi…uh…I don't know …um… what to say," I stuttered as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Don't worry that's to be expected. Well I guess we can start slow. My name is Kyro Higirashi." He said throwing his hand in front of him for her to shake. The hand was big, and to clean to be a working mans hand. What exactly did he do?

(……………………………………………..)

**End Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

* * *

**Once again Please remember to reaview! If you already have you can still!**


	3. A New Place

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews so far. I was reading over the two chapters I have so far, and I noticed that I have a lot of spelling errors. But owell im not going to change any of it, not only because I'm lazy but also because even my sister doesnt know how to go back and do it. I'm not lazy all the time. Ne way njoy. **

* * *

**Black Roses**

**Chapter 3**

**A New Place**

**(……………………………………………………………)**

"Oh, um…hi I guess." I said.

"God you look like your mother." Kyro said.(A.N- that's the dad's name)

"Well let's get settled in the car shall we?" He said.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

After Kyro said that all of my other things will be at his home later we got inside the limo and got setteled.

I was trying to be calm but it didn't really work. I was tapping my feet like I always do when I'm nervous.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Kagome would you like something to drink?" Kyro asked.

"Um…no." I said.

"Are you sure I mean it's not….well are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said.

"So…Kagome do you know anything…about me. I mean I guess sense you thought I was dead your mom didn't tell you anything, right?" he said nervously.

"Ahh… well I often asked about how my dad was like but she told me nothing but after she died I read the little information the laywer people had about you and it said that you live with your boss and his two sons. Also that you work as the assitant to your boss. That's all.

"Well that's true."

Kyro's P.O.V 

So Suki never did tell her what I did as my other job. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Kagome. (A.N- Suki is the mom's name)

They sat in silence for a while.

"This city is….nice." Kagome said.

"Yes it is. Hey look over there that's your school." Kyro said pointing out a window.

"It look's nice." I said even though I thought it was amazing. It had a big fountain, lush green grass, and flowers.

"You are going to be starting Monday. I hope your ok with a public school." Kyro laughing a little.

"That's how I like my schools." I said laughing with him.

I think we just had are first daughter, father moment.

After awhile Kyro turned to me and said "This is the neighborhood."

As I turned around I was astonished to see even bigger home's, well mansions then the neighborhood that we were just in.

Then we stopped at these gates.

"Well Kagome welcome to your new home." Kyro said.

I didn't like what he said but oh well I guess it was my new home.

We started to drive up the drive way. I looked around and was already in love with the yard. It had fountains, flowers, exotic thing's. One word for it was _beautiful. _I can't wait to see the back yard.

"Well do you like it?" Kyro asked

"It's beautiful. It's…just…"I tried to finish what I was saying.

"Not the same, right?" Kyro said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

A second later the front door opened and three males came out.

"I hope everything went well." A man who seems older then the other males.

"Yes, everything did go fine. Thank you." Kyro said to the man.

"You must be Kagome." The man said to me.

"Um…yes I'm Kagome.

"Kagome I would like you to meet my boss and good friend Inu Tashio." Kyro said.

The man come over to me and stood infront of me. Not doing anythign except looking me over.

I felt wired beign under his gaze so I put my hand out.

He looked at my hand and shook.

"It's really nice to meet you Kagome. Now I would like you to meet my sons. Inuyasha come here.

So the hanyou came up to me and said "Hi, my name is Inuyasha."

"I'm Kagome." I said in a stern voice some what.

We shook hands.

Then the other male came up to me and said "Hey, I'm Sesshomaru."

"I'm Kagome." I said in that stern voice some what.

We shook hands.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V 

When I walked out of the mansion I saw the girl the first time. In pictures you only saw her head, face, and hair. I've always been amazed at how beautiful her eyes are. A light blue eye on the left and a teel green color on the right. In the few letters that I got to read it says she has amazing talents. Now looking at her closer and in person she seems really fit. She has the right muscles and has a great figure. She seems to have the style of a punk. She's wearing dark jeans, a forest green tee shirt, and a hat that say's "My Chemical Romance", and shoes that are vans that are black and has some blue on it (A.N-I have those shoes! And My Chemical Romance is the best band ever!) She will probably be a big hit for the guys. (A.N- Sesshomaru is so hot! He's a hotty!

**Kagome's P.O.V**

When I got into this city I could sense so many youkai. And when I came to a stop at this mansion I sensed 2 very powerful dog youkai and a powerful hanyou. And when they came out of the house it was them.

When they were giving there greetings to me I couldn't help but look them over.

The older man which is the father seems to be in real good health because he looks very young. Even though you can tell he's old. The younger guys both are very hot. Even though I think that Sesshomaru is way more hotter. They are both just smirking at me. So I will return that with a glare to both. After I did that I turned back to Kyro, my father.

**Black Roses **

**End Chapter 3**

**A New Place**

* * *

**Please remember to review, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Disclaimer: I dont own inu yasha, those people are too cool.**


	4. Conversation

**A-N: I'm so sorry for not updating quick and not making this a long chapter! Please forgive me! And please REVIEW!**

**Black Roses**

**Chapter 4**

**Conversation**

**(……………………………………………………………………………...)**

**After awhile of standing by the front doors Kyro insisted that we all go have some lunch.**

**So we all enter the dining room to eat and start conversation time. (A-N: Pretend it's funny. LOL)**

**"Kagome your mom has said many thing's about you. Ya know about your hoobies and stuff, but please inlight us with saying them." Kyro asked.**

**"Um…I like to do martial art's and I've been doing some training with swords for the past two years with my mom. Ahh…I love to draw and I like to write my own stories. I play tennis." Kagome said kind of slow.**

**"Your father told us that your mother has said you are wonderful at cooking too." Said Inu while smiling wide. (A-N: Remember Inu is Inu Tashio, not Inuyasha. **

**"Do you know how to use a gun?" Asked Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome just stared at the man with questionably eyes.**

**"That's a wired question, but yes, I know how to use one. I go to the gun range about two day's a month.**

**"I was just asking." Said Sesshomaru looking at his brother while smirking.**

**"Yeah, he was just asking." Said Inuyasha smirking back to his brother.**

**"So…Kyro told me you have a boyfriend." Mr. Tashio said.**

**"Ya, I do." Kagome said happily.**

**"I don't think a long distant relationship will last." Sesshomaru said.**

**Kagome just ignored him and ate the rest of the coslaw that was on her plate.**

**(………………………………………………………………………………)**

**It was a long day for Kagome and she was tired. She didn't spend anytime with Kyro, because he said he had major business to do. So Kagome was alone. Well not exactly alone. She just felt alone. **

**She looked around the mansion and was amazed of the size and the beauty it beheld. There is around 40 rooms un-occupied Kagome counted. And those rooms didn't include offices, kitchens, living rooms, ect…**

**She was happy to see that there are two pools. One inside and outside. She also saw that there was a tennis court, which she loved to see. She thought that the front yard was amazing, but when she saw the back yard she wanted to faint. It was…something she always dreamed about. There was ponds, a lake, flowers, trees, waterfalls, fields and fields of the most beautiful flowers.**

**Kagome thought to herself, "This is going to be my sanctuary in this place that is my new home."**

**(……………………………………………………………………………...)**

**A-N: Once again I'm so sorry for not updating and not making this a long chapter! Hehe……Anyway please REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. Green Socks

A-N: OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating! I have some major writers block! And I still do. I just need to update. I know it's nothing special and I'm really sorry! Please forgive me. Also please Read and Review! I promise that the next chapter will be long!

Black Roses

Chapter 5

Green Socks

Kagome

"What the fuck does he mean by, _"I don't think a long distant relationship will last."_

What a jackass…grr!" I said to my friend Callie who lived back in America.

"Well duh, he means that he doesn't think that a long distant relationship will last." Callie said with amusement in her voice.

Kagome smiled over the phone and said, "I'm going to go, but I'll call you soon."

"Alright, see ya!" Callie said happialy.

Both hung-up.

A knock came from Kagome's bedroom door.

She went to her door and opened it.

"Hi." Kagome said.

"Hi, Mr. Tashio and myself are planning on having a few people over for dinner." Kyro said very fast.

"Um…ok…do I have to do something special?" Kagome asked nervously, only, because her dad was nervous.

It's always been a habit that when people were nervous around Kagome, she would become nervous.

"No." Kyro said.

"Ok, so um…when are we going to get stuff for school?" Kagome asked trying to make conversation.

"Well I'm not going to be coming with you, but you will get money and if you want help with anything I'm sure Inuyasha or Sesshomaru can help you. Anyway I have to go." Said Kyro smiling.

With that said Kyro left and Kagome closed her door.

"Yeah, like I want them helping me." Kagome said putting some green socks on.

She looked at them and felt a tear on her hand. Kagome put her hand to her face feeling wetness.

Of course she would cry. These were her mom's favorite socks. She's been here for only a couple of day's and felt at lost. Well she felt that the moment she got on the plane for Japan.

She didn't want to except everything that was happening. I don't think anyone would.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait on this chapter. I'm thinking of re-doing this story. What do you guys think? Well tell me! Thanks! Enjoy and review please!**

**Chapter 6**

Kyro said I didn't have to do anything special for dinner tonight, but I decided to at least try to look for something that wasn't jeans and a t-shirt.

Finally, I found a black skirt that went to my knees, and found a dark blue button up shirt that I somehow found in my things. Black sandals finished off my outfit.

After I was done I laid on my bed and thought of what was going to happen tonight. I really did not want to go to dinner. This whole time I have been here, I've never even left my room. No one came to see me except Kyro and a servant named Amaya. She was in her thirties and was a very nice and funny woman. At first she would tell me when breakfast, lunch, and dinner was. Soon I knew when to come to the dining room.

I would eat in the dining room three times a day and go back to my room to sulk. That was really all I did, sulk. I didn't talk much when eating with the four men, but just listened to what they would say. Of course they would ask me questions about my life back in America and I would answer politely with a small smile.

Sometimes I would look up from eating and see Sesshomaru starring at me with his intense amber eyes. Most people would look away after being caught starring, but he continued to stare. I would get nervous under is stare and would hurry eating so I could just leave the room.

School was going to start in two weeks and I still had no school supplies. I really did not want to go with the Tashio brothers. That's just not what sounds fun. There both so cold to me. I didn't understand.

I was dosing off when I heard a knock on my door. I stood and went to the door expecting to see Kyro or Amaya, but it was Sesshomaru. He was dressed in dress pants and a button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Ready to come down." He asked.

I nodded and stepped out of my room. We started walking side by side with me looking straight ahead. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him starring at me.

I sighed and continued to walk into the dining room to be greeted with three other men other then the usual four men I see everyday.

The introductions were short and simple which I liked. I was seated next to Inuyasha and one of the men, Mr. Haru. The men seemed very interested in me and talked to me the whole evening. They were very nice and all three made me laugh. Laughing and smiling felt so good. Inuyasha and I started to talk even a little bit more.

Sesshomaru though was still cold and didn't laugh the whole night. Again, I would catch him starring at me, but I didn't eat faster, because I actually was having a good time.

I then thought that I shouldn't be having fun, because my mom isn't here. Because she died. But I knew she would want me to have fun so I continued on.

After about three hours the three men left. I said goodbye to the three men as they left and told Kyro, and the others goodnight.

I was walking through the hallways to my room still smiling when I heard a voice say, "Your smile is beautiful."

I twirled around to face Sesshomaru a couple feet away from me.

What did he just say? I was confused.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I said your smile is beautiful." He said with a smirk.

I turned and walked fast back to my room with one sentence running through my head.

_What the fuck did he just say?!_

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
